


Beautiful, Big, & Black (Wings)

by QueenSnailGoddess147



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester x Gabriel - Freeform, Smut, Wing Kink, and dean touches castiel's wings, castiel's wings are molting, dean and cas just make out a little, sabriel wingfic, sam catches cas and dean making out, smut but not really, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSnailGoddess147/pseuds/QueenSnailGoddess147
Summary: When Dean wakes up to feathers scattered everywhere around the bunker, he's not too happy. But when he discovers that the source is Castiel's wings... He's sort of pleased. Mostly pleased to be able to FINALLY see the big, black beauties.





	1. Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA- I wrote this to take a smol break from the other fic I'm writing cuz I wanted to have Cas and Dean makin' out a lil ;u; 
> 
> HOPE YALL ENJOY!!

Dean let out a frustrated sigh as he looked around the bunker, frowning. There were black feathers, absolutely everywhere. There didn’t seem to be any surface they didn’t cover. 

“Sammy?” He called out, and when he got no response, he pulled out his phone. The line rung a couple of times before his brother picked up. 

“What’s up?” Sam asked. 

“What’s up?” Dean repeated, scoffing. “Is this some kinda prank Sam, cuz it sure as hell ain’t funny.” 

Sam chuckled a bit. “Yeah, no. I didn’t do the whole feathers thing.” He stated, pausing a moment. “Pretty sure they’re from Cas.” 

Dean sighed heavily. “Okay, well, where are you?” He asked. 

“Out on a supply run.” He answered. “We’re out of milk, eggs, the essentials. Oh, and there’s feathers everywhere sooo…” He trailed off. 

Dean rolled his eyes irritably. “I’m not cleaning these up.” He stated. 

“Great,” Sam said, in a cheerful tone. “Cuz neither am I.” 

Dean frowned. “I’m gonna go try to locate Cas.” He said. 

“Good luck.” Sam said with a chuckle and hung up. 

Dean shook his head slightly, staring at the feathers that were littered everywhere. Cas was lucky he was family or he’d be getting his ass handed to him. 

“Cas?” Dean called out, glancing around as he made his way around the bunker. Once he came upon Castiel’s room, he knocked on the door. “Cas, bud, you in there?” 

No answer.

He knocked again, this time harder. “Cas,” He paused, sighing. “Are you in there?” 

“... Yes.” He heard from inside, followed by some shuffling. 

Castiel opened the door ever so slightly, poking only his head out. “What is it, Dean?” 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “... Uh- you wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with the feathers that are all over, would you?” He asked casually. 

Castiel slowly shook his head. “No… I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He stated. He was a horrible liar.

Dean frowned. “Cas.” He said, crossing his arms. 

“Yes?” Castiel retorted, glancing away. 

“I know it was you.” He said, unamused. 

Castiel frowned. “... Still, Dean, I do not know what you’re talking about.” 

Dean frowned back at him. “Cas, open the door.” 

“No.” Castiel said disobediently. 

Dean growled as he pushed on the door, ignoring how Cas fought him back. It honestly, surprisingly enough, didn’t take much for him to push the door open all the way. 

Inside the room, it was ten times worse than the rest of the bunker. There were black feathers lining almost every inch of the room, covering everything. Oh, yeah, and Castiel had wings. 

Dean stared at him, surprised. Even more surprised than he thought he would be. He knew Castiel had wings, but Cas had told both the Winchester’s that humans weren’t able to see them. That the human eye couldn’t perceive them. Interestingly enough, they were right there in front of his very eyes. 

And…

They were beautiful. They were gorgeous, big, black wings that were at least twice the size of Castiel. 

Castiel stood there, fidgeting uncomfortable as he looked anywhere but Dean. “... Are you happy now, Dean?” He asked, his face flushed red. 

Dean cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah actually.” He stepped closer to Cas, extending a hand out as if he wanted to touch the other’s wings. 

Castiel instantly slapped Dean’s hand away, glaring at him. “No.” He snapped angrily. 

Dean frowned, looking like a hurt child who was told he couldn’t have a cookie. “Why not?” He asked, curiously moving closer. 

Castiel looked away again. “Wings are…” He trailed off, not bothering to finish what he was about to say. 

“Wings are what, Cas?” Dean asked curiously. 

“Wings are sensitive, okay?” He snapped, looking back to Dean. It didn’t seem like he was in the mood for Dean to pick fun at him, so he kept any comments back. “And I’m sorry about all the feathers everywhere, I-I’m molting…” He looked away, embarrassed. 

“Hey,” Dean smiled a bit, moving to put a hand on the other’s shoulder. “It’s okay. They’re just feathers, easy to clean up.” He said, trying to comfort the other. 

Castiel slowly nodded his head. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Dean asked, raising a brow. He couldn’t help how his eyes trailed back to study Castiel’s wings. 

Castiel followed Dean’s gaze and flushed even more. “Uh…” He cleared his throat, biting his lower lip. “... Usually in Heaven I would have one of my Brother’s help groom my wings…” 

Dean smiled brightly. “Well, I can sure as hell do that.” He said and went and sat on Castiel’s bed. He patted the spot on the bed directly in front of him. “C’mere. Promise I don’t bite.” 

Castiel slowly, but surely, walked over and sat on the bed in front of him. “Please… Be gentle, Dean. They’re VERY sensitive.” He stated, staring straight ahead at the wall in front of him. 

“I got it.” Dean said, his eyes inspecting the wings. “You can stop me at any point if anything feels uncomfortable, okay?” 

Castiel nodded his head. “Okay.” He sighed heavily. He could trust Dean, he knew he could trust Dean. 

Dean paused a bit, his hands hovering directly over the angel’s wings. “Also… Just a curious question; I thought human’s couldn’t perceive angel wings?” He asked. 

Castiel glanced back at him. “Uh- I guess it has something to do with the angel’s falling.” He shrugged his shoulders, looking away from Dean again. “Heaven’s power has been acting really… Off lately. Usually humans can’t perceive our wings. Our wings are, in our true forms, made of basically fire. But I guess with us taking on human bodies, our wings change to fit our forms.” 

Dean listened, completely interested. “... Awesome.” He whispered before gently placing his hands on Castiel’s wings, running them through the soft feathers. He was a little alarm when clumps of them feel out, though. “Uh, Cas-” 

Castiel glanced back at him. “That’s supposed to happened.” He stated. “I’m molting, as I stated before.” 

Dean slowly nodded his head and ran his hands through the angel’s wings again, basically petting him. The movements seemed to relax Castiel, so he continued. 

He had never seen Cas so… Vulnerable before. So completely relaxed and just, comfortable. 

Dean smiled contently as he massaged his hands into the other's wings, moving closer and closer to Castiel’s back. 

Castiel let his head tilt forwards, his eyes closed and he let out a small moan of pleasure. The movements stopped, both Dean and Castiel flushed with embarrassment. 

Silence passed between the two for what felt like years. 

Dean cleared his throat. “So when you said they were sensitive-” He stopped himself. 

Castiel awkwardly shifted in his seat. “I meant exactly what I said, Dean.” He stated. 

Dean paused for a moment, feeling his heart pound in his chest. He couldn’t help it, his hands started moving again. He watched as Castiel became as stiff as a board before letting out a small moan. 

The angel squirmed uncomfortably. “D-Dean,” He glanced back at the other. “What are you doing?” He asked. 

Dean smirked a bit. “Grooming.” He stated, watching as Castiel shivered. 

Castiel quickly slapped a hand onto his mouth, his body suddenly becoming hot as Dean continuing doing those things with his hands. Dean moved forwards, running his hands through the angel’s wings and pressed his body onto Castiel’s back. 

“You really like that…” Dean mumbled, pressing his lips onto the back of Dean’s neck. “Huh, angel?” 

Castiel enthusiastically nodded his head, letting out a muffled moan. 

“Why don’t you take off all these layers?” He questioned. 

Castiel nodded his head quickly and snapped his fingers. Within seconds, he was completely topless. 

Dean blinked. Angels, man. Always had a few tricks up their sleeves. 

He slowly ran his hands from Castiel’s wings to his back, feeling the hot skin under his palms. Dean kissed from Castiel’s neck down his shoulders. 

Castiel shivered under his touches. “... Dean…” He moaned softly, glancing over his shoulders. 

“Yes, angel?” He hummed, meeting Castiel’s eyes with his own. 

Wordlessly, Castiel turned around and sat himself in Dean’s lap before pulling the older Winchester into a heated kiss. 

\---

The last thing Sam expected to find when he came home was an angel straddling his brother with feathers literally everywhere in Castiel’s room. 

He blinked, his hand still gripping Castiel’s doorknob. 

“Oh!” He quickly slammed the door. “C’mon guys- lock the friggin door!” He shouted angrily. 

Sam turned and walked away. “I’m never gonna sleep again…” He mumbled to himself. 

Castiel panted, unfazed by Sam’s intrusion. “... Shall we continue?” He asked, tilting his head. 

Dean blinked a bit, coughing awkwardly. “Yeah… Uh- yeah. Lemme just…” He paused, pushing Castiel off of him to get up and walk to the door. “Lock this.” He said, clicking the lock and then walked back over to the bed, smirking a bit. 

Castiel grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back down onto the bed. “Where were we?” He licked his lips. 

Dean bit his bottom lip, staring down at him. “... I believe we were making out.” He said casually. 

Castiel nodded his head. “Yes… I believe so…” He murmured before pulling Dean back down into a passionate kiss.


	2. Sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sam walks around the bunker to find it filled with gold and yellow feathers, he feels a tinge of annoyance. But after he locates Gabriel, sitting on his bed and running his hands through his feathers, he's pleasantly surprised. He, after all, hadn't seen his angel in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm adding a sabriel chapter to this fic! Sorry for taking so long, I didn't feel motivated enough for a while there, but now I do. That's all that matters, right?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Sam sighed heavily as he walked down the stairs of the bunker, running a hand through his hair. It had been a long few days of him and Dean hunting. An exhausting couple of days, to be exact. All he really wanted to do was pass out in his bed and not wake up for at least ten hours. 

Dean patted him on the shoulder. “I’m gonna hit the shower.” He said, nodding to Sam as he walked away from his brother, going in the opposite direction. 

Sam nodded softly and headed back towards his room, but paused when he saw a trail of gold and yellow feathers leading to the door of his room. He frowned and ran his hand over his face, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Are you kidding me?” He muttered to himself, clearly unhappy by the mess. He knew Dean would refuse to clean it up, so he’d have to end up doing it by himself- when it wasn’t even his mess to begin with. Which lead to the curious question of, who the hell was spreading feathers all over the bunker? And especially; who the hell was in his room, surely spreading feathers all over his things? 

Cautiously, he walked over to his door and slowly opened it, pausing when he saw Gabriel in the middle of his bed. The angel was faced away from him, concentrated on running his fingers through the feathers of his wings; large, beautiful and golden wings that stretched out and covered most of his bed. 

“Gabriel.” He stated, surprised, more than angry now. He hadn’t seen Gabriel in at least a few weeks, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss the annoying angel. They had this on and off thing that whenever they met up they’d either cuddle or having rough sex. Which, he was fine with either. 

Gabriel turned his head to look at Sam, a smirk spreading across the angels lips. “Heya, Sammy.” He said, stopping what he was doing to turn around and face the other male. He spread his wings out wider, as if to show off to the other male. “Long time no see, amirite?” 

Sam nodded his head softly. “Uh, yeah.” He said, stepping in more and shut the door behind himself. “I thought you were busy staying under the radar, torturing people by being a trickster?” He asked curiously, his eyes glued to the angels wings. He had only ever seen the others wings in shadows, never this close up- never as something he could run his hands through. “And I thought your wings weren’t a physical manifestation of this world, like not on this plain?” He asked curiously. 

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders indifferently. “I still torment people here and there.” He stated, patting the spot next to him on the bed. Sam joined him on the bed. “And I guess dear old dad thought it would be more interesting if there was a way for us to show our wings if we wanted to.” He grinned. “I, of course, figured that out a couple days ago. Who would’ve guess? I mean, I spent centuries thinking humans would never be able to truly see my wings, but I guess I was wrong.” He shrugged.

Sam nodded his head, pausing for a few moments to think. In the meantime, they sat in comfortable silence staring at one another. “Can I touch them?” He blurted out, instantly feeling embarrassed by the bluntness of his question. “I mean, if it’s okay with you.” 

Gabriel nodded his head, looking quite prideful. “Yeah, have at em, Sasquatch.” He said with a satisfied smirk. But as Sam gently began running his fingers through his wings, he regretted it. It felt- good, like really good. Probably a bit too good. He blushed, biting his lower lip. 

Sam ran his fingers through the feathers with pure curiosity, staring the large, gorgeous wings in front of him. He wasn’t even paying attention to Gabriel’s face until the angel let out a rather lewd moan. His attention snapped to Gabriel’s face, hands paused deep in the others feathers. “... Are you okay?” He asked. 

Gabriel nodded quickly, his face red as he looked to Sam. He grinned and climbed into Sam’s lap, wrapping his arms around the others neck. “I never would’ve thought it would feel this good…” He trailed off, lust clearly in his eyes. 

Sam stared at him, feeling his pants tighten a bit just by looking at the angel’s expression. He quickly leaned in, burying his hands further into the angels feathers as he kissed him roughly. The angel moaned softly into his mouth, tugging at Sam’s hair lightly. 

Sam pulled and tugged at the feathers, nipping at Gabriel’s bottom lip, causing him to gasp and moan at the sensations. 

Gabriel moved quickly to shed Sam of his layers, unbuttoning his flannels and then moving to pull the shirt over his head, breaking the kiss only briefly. 

“Fuck..” Sam muttered as Gabriel ground his hips down into him, causing a delicious friction between them. When Gabriel ground his hips down again, Sam met him halfway, grinding up into the angel. They continued at this pace, both of them panting and moaning into the rough kiss. 

They didn’t even hear when Dean opened the door. “Hey, Sammy, do you want any-” He begun, but stopped when he saw all the bumping and grinding. “Ah! Come on man!” He shouted, immediately looking away. “There’s a lock on the door for a reason!” 

Sam chuckled, pulling away from Gabriel to glance to his brother. “Should’ve knock.” He stated, glancing to Gabriel who snickered. 

“Whatever!” Dean scoffed, shielding his eyes with one arm. “Just come out when you’re done! I’m making burgers.” He grumbled before slamming the door behind himself. 

Sam looked to Gabriel and smirked. “... Take off your clothes.” 

Gabriel bit his bottom lip. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” He said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's a little short, but I hope that you enjoyed it anyways!


End file.
